She'll Tell You Once More, Don't Bring Her Down
by brenna idk
Summary: Alice isn't helping their movie anymore, but they still need a wife. Everyone loves the new girl, 'cept Joe. But at the same time, no one really loves her, 'cept Joe. It's a summer like never before, & it's going to change everything they know.
1. Chapter 1

**1. I'LL TELL YOU ONCE MORE, BEFORE I GET OFF THE FLOOR..**

**DON'T BRING ME DOWN.**

"She's not coming back, Joe!" Charles said, growing angry with his friend's ignorance. "She won't. I'm sorry."

"Fine! But you're the one who needs Hathaway's wife." Joe said, glaring his giant brown eyes at Charles.

"Guys, everyone was rattled by it," Preston intervened, getting daggers from both boys.

"Especially Martin. And you think he puked a lot watching that movie in biology?" Cary joked, bounding up the field that over looked the derailed train, always the comic relief the circle of friends ever so needed.

"Shuddup Cary! Jeeze." The boy said, pushing his glasses farther back onto his nose.

"Guys, just shut up, all of you. Alice is done. DONE. Got it?" Charles said with finality. It's true. The girl was so terrified she'd never return to help them, much to Joe's heart break.

"Who's gonna be Hathaway's wife?" Martin asked.

"Why not Cary?" Joe Lamb said, laughing.

"You're a pussy. I feel for the person who'd actually end up marrying Martin here. It sure as hell won't be me. And I'm already a zombie." Cary said, shoving the much taller boy.

"Go blow yourself up," Martin countered.

"Oh, good one, Smartin," Cary said, voice dripping with sarcasm. He shook his blonde hair as he laughed.

"Have Jen do it," Joe continued.

"No! Just… No."

"C'mon Charles. We need someone."

"Excuse me? Have any of you seen this dog? Her names Georgia and I can't find her anywhere," a petite girl said, interrupting the conversation. She was wearing bell bottom jeans with a simple tank top, and holding out a picture of her lost dog. She had bright red hair that cascaded down to the small of her back in perfectly natural curls.

"No, but my dog went missing too. It seems everyone's taken off," Joe said.

"Oh. Well thanks." The girl was hopping back onto her bike. She started pedaling away when Cary screamed out,

"Wait! Can you act?" The red head stopped, and turned back over her shoulder.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Cuz my friend here, no not Joe, the fat one. Yeah, he's making a movie for Super 8. And we kinda need an actress." The blond boy was the only one fearlessness enough to talk to the new pretty girl, but Charles blushed angrily at the fat comment and spat out,

"Shut up, dumbass."

"Well?" Cary continued, glancing back at the girl.

"Well, who are you guys?" She countered.

"I'm Cary, the awesome. That's Martin, the dumb; Preston, the nerd; Charles, the giant. And that—" he continued, pointing to each of his friends, "is Joe."

"And who are you? I've never seen you around before," Preston asked.

"I'm Maggie. And my parents only let me finish the year back in New Castle, Pennsylvania before we got transferred here, and school ended yesterday. So here I am," she continued, a weak smile forming on her freckled face.

Cary's eyes let up. "New Castle? The Firework Capitol? That's mint!"

"He's obsessive with blowing shit up. Anyways, here. Read these lines," Charles continued, handing her a script.

Maggie looked around nervously, making sure they were serious, before reading the lines perfectly.

"That was amazing!" Charles exclaimed. All the boys looked at her in awe, and she smirked. All the boys, except Joe.

"Joe, what do you think?" Charles asked.

"She's no Alice," he said, and looking unaccepting towards the new girl. Maggie's smirk dropped, and she crossed her arms.

"What's wrong with that kid?"

"He's just upset. He was in looooove with another girl who was going to do it."

"No I wasn't! Jeeze, Charles shut up."

"So, will you do it?" The movie director himself asked. All the boys watched Maggie, anticipating her answer.

Then, glaring straight at Joe, she lifted her one eyebrow and with that smirk of hers, said, "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't gonna dabble in the Super 8 fanfics but.. Here I am. Dabbling. <strong>

**The Chapter Title is from the song, featured in the actual movie, Don't Bring Me Down by ELO (Electric Light Orchastra). **

**& I changed those lyrics to make the Title of the actual story, because EVERYONE uses, My Sharona, so I stuck to the movie, but did something different. HighFive!**

**& I loooooooove Joel Courtney, and his acting as Joe, to a point I feel no Fanfiction can describe to the full extent his amazingness. Sorry. **

**I don't really know if I'll continue on with this story, so if you want me to, tell me. & I will. No problemos.**

**_I guess it will just depend if any of you think it has potential, because it's impossible to know if a story's going to be good based on the summary or the first chapter_. **

I do most things Newsies, spend most of my time doing them on here. & During Degrassi season, I do questionaires, but they involve the absolutle minimum creativity and writing skills. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie woke up, hearing her parents fighting. Again. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself. The tears fell from her giant blue eyes, just like they always did.

You'd assume the small girl would get used to the fighting, the yelling, and the hate. She wondered why they were still together; her parents that is. She knew the answer, it just broke her heart. They were trying to keep their single child from suffering, but it didn't make a difference.

They didn't always used to be like that. Maggie's childhood was a mostly regular one, with lots of pictures and old home videos to prove it. But everything had changed. She opened her eyes, and reached over to grab a special picture frame.

It was small, and it meant to the world to Maggie. It was Henry. His straight fiery red hair, his tall back slouched over the piano in a peaceful black and white photo. Sometimes, Maggie still heard the keys of the black and white piano being played, but the layers of dust reminded her that the sweet music wasn't there.

Eventually, she couldn't remember what the beautiful music sounded like, as she packed up all her things into boxes for the move, and the piano was still back in New Castle. Probably in the same spot.

She stood, putting the picture back, and braided her hair down her back. She changed, and was silently eating cereal when her mother came in, a lone tear still sitting on her perfectly pale cheek.

Mrs. Joanne Worthy didn't wipe that tear away though, which gave herself away to her daughter. It made Maggie hate her mother even more. She was twisting every argument around, trying to convince her daughter it was all her husband's fault. Maggie was insulted by this more often than not, knowing that her mom thought she was dumb enough to believe.

"Wipe your tear." Maggie said, glaring at the drop of water. Her mom was showing off, almost to say, 'look, honey, I'm crying and hurting. Comfort me.'

"That's no way to talk to your mother," she replied, obviously angered.

"You talk to dad like that all the time," Maggie said, going back to eating her cereal and starring at her spoon.

"What I say is between your father and myself," her mother hissed quietly but angry, "and it in no way involves you."

That set Maggie off, screaming, "Of course it involves me! You guys are my home life! And it's all you guys fighting! You come out here crying, but it's your fault too!"

"Well if you home life is so damn bad, just get out!" Mrs. Worthy said, raising her own voice.

"I will!" Her daughter replied, slamming her hands down on the table, making her mother flinch, and running out of the house, slamming the door behind her. She knew her mom wouldn't come after her.

She pressed her back against the outside of the door, looking at the quaint little neighborhood, and wondering if they looked like a quaint little family.

Of course they didn't. This is barely a family, Maggie though, the tears once again escaping from her eyes. She slammed her fists back against the door, angry at everyone, wishing her dog was here, wishing Henry was here.

She couldn't stop the audible gasps that escaped as her body continued to shake with sadness. Eventually she calmed down enough and stopped crying, but she was out of breath. She stood up, and saw the familiar big doe eyes of Joe, the boy she saw yesterday.

Having caught her like this, she was embarrassed and ashamed at herself. She wiped away the last tears; hoping new ones wouldn't surface up, and ran to her bike. It was where she left it yesterday after first meeting the boys.

Joe stood in his own yard, just to the right of Maggie's house, watching her silently. He was getting ready to go out and meet with Charles when he first saw the crying girl. He didn't know what to do, it was obvious that it was her house, but he didn't know why she was so upset. She had seemed fine yesterday. He was contemplating going and asking what was wrong, when she turned, catching him watching her. She took off towards her bike, hopped off, looking back over her shoulder at the boy, and speeding off.

Joe hung his head, knowing that the kind of pain and hurt that made someone run from their own house was horrifying. He thought about the fact maybe she was just an emotional girl, but she had been so strong and fearless yesterday.

Then again, you'd never expect that Joe had lost his mother upon first meeting. He might have come across strong and fearless, too. He sighed, feeling suddenly bad that he had been so hostile yesterday.

Maggie was blocks away by then, just letting the wind blow her tears away. The sun was out, and the town looked like a perfect little village. The houses with their perfect little families. She wondered how many of those families were as broken as hers was as she pedaled past them.

She saw a small girl, only about three years of age. She was playing with chalk in her driveway with what seemed to be her parents. They were laughing and smiling, and Maggie couldn't that ten years from now, everything could be so different. Everything could change sooo much.

One last tear formed, and she promised herself she was done crying.

She had to find hope, an escape. Maggie didn't know that that escape had just hopped onto his own bike, heading in the opposite direction, with a slightly different scar that would follow him everywhere, reminding him of his own lose.

But a scar was a scar. Everyone had one. And Maggie was doing her best to hide hers. She might have succeeded too, if that one seemingly unfriendly boy had decided to stay home, instead of going out with his friend.

That one seemingly unfriendly boy was going to turn out to be the only person to reach Maggie. They just didn't know it yet.

* * *

><p><strong>The Chapter Title is a line from the song, Only One by Alex Band. Whatever song I'm listening to while I write, reflects the mood of which I'm writing. &amp; To say the least, I have been listening to sad-ish music, because I've been reading The Hunger Games series. &amp; They are NOT something you listen to Lil Wayne while reading. Nuh uh. I prefer 'Safe &amp; Sound' by Taylor Swift, &amp; "A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri. <strong>

**So, lots of Love, & Super 8 Goodness,**

**~BrennaBerr. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**3. ****CAUSE I'M A MESS AND YOU KNOW THAT I CAN'T HELP IT.**

Maggie was paying attention to the sunset and didn't notice the bump in the hill until she rode her bike over it. Her hands went out to catch herself from falling, but instead when they met the ground, there was only a burning sensation.

She stood quickly, realizing that she had landed on what looked like a firework. She took off running, hearing a voice screaming behind her. An explosion threw her to the ground.

Her head was spinning as she was rolled over. "Do you have a death wish?" a voice screamed at her.

"Shut up, my head hurts," she whined back.

Her vision focused in again, and she was face to face with Cary, a boy she met yesterday; short, with longer blonde hair, and big braces. "What are you doing up here?" he asked.

"What are you doing up here?" she spat back.

"I'm setting stuff on fire, thank you very much," Cary huffed.

"Obviously," Maggie whispered as she got to her feet. Her hands were burned, but she'd be alright.

"It's cool that you're helping us with our movie," he said, picking up what was left of his firework/explosion thing.

"Yeah, gets me away from home," the girl said truthfully, shrugging.

Cary, not happy about the change in conversation, felt very lucky when Preston showed up.

Preston, who always arrived early, spoke now. "Hey, girl from yesterday; you just saved us a lot of time having to track you down to tell you we were filming up here."

"Umm, you're welcome?"

"Now that she's done throwing herself onto my fireworks," added Cary.

Maggie laughed, and retaliated, "Sorry, I just can't control myself sometimes!"

Now Cary and Preston were laughing.

Next, Martin and Charles showed up. Joe wasn't in this shoot, so they started filming. Maggie was relieved that she didn't have to face Joe, who didn't seem to like her anyways.

Eventually, Joe did show up. He flicked his hair out of his eyes, and they widened in shock.

"Woah," he said quietly.

All the boys looked at him weirdly, and Cary said, "Umm, she's working with us on our movie, Joe. Remember?"

Joe stammered, "Oh, yeah, of course." And Maggie felt her face flush. He wasn't shocked because he forgot she was in the movie; he was shocked because she was here.

Not being able to stand another moment of awkwardness, she said, "It's getting… late, so I should probably… go."

The red head hopped onto her bike, and rode away before anyone could say anything.

"We knew Joe wasn't a ladies man, but look! Now he repels the ladies, too!"

"Shuddup, Cary."

"Whatcha gonna do about it, Smartin?"

"C'mon! Guys!" Charles screeched, bringing the guys back in.

"We'll meet here again tomorrow, same time," he continued. "Joe, you live by her right? Tell her, will you?"

"Umm, I'm not sure that's best—" But before he could finish, Charles interrupted.

"So great job today, guys! Keep it up!"

Joe just hung his head, thinking about how impossible talking to Maggie was really going to be for him.

Hours later, after contemplating how to approach the different red head, he decided to show up at her doorstep. And he did.

"Hi, umm. Is Maggie here?"

The lady who had showed up at the door was very obviously her mother, but she looked stressed and mean, unlike Maggie who came across as carefree and sarcastic. At least until Joe had seen her crying.

"Maggie! Come to the door!" Her voice echoed throughout the house, and as she walked away from the door, Maggie appeared, looking small and out of place. Her face lit up when she saw the boy at the door; with surprise.

"Umm, Charles and them, and me! I mean, we're just meeting to film at the same time, same place tomorrow. And… are you oka—" Joe was cut off, as Maggie closed the space between them, hugging him like he was her own savior. The brown hair boy didn't know how to react, but patted her back as sobs took over the girl.

Joe patted her hair, and she eventually calmed down. She looked up at the taller boy, and her eyes widened in fear and shock. Joe knew she was going to flee, but he was tired of being caught up with her, and then the awkward meetings to follow, so he didn't release Maggie.

"Let's go for a walk." Maggie just looked up at him, not knowing whether to trust him, but the phone rang inside her house, her mother answering it. She knew it was her dad. The words coming from her mom's mouth made both teens flinch, and Maggie nodded her head.

As Joe finally let her go and walked down the steps onto her driveway, she whispered "Thank you" into the wind. Joe turned, asking,

"You coming?"

And for the first time in such a long time, she willingly followed someone.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Title is a line from Take This Heart by Mayday Parade. Love Them. :D<strong>


End file.
